This invention relates to a golf training aid/simulator.
Such equipment is known, of which the most basic is a golf practice range where individual booths are provided, each comprising a base normally in the form of a rubber mat alongside of which is provided a strip of artificial grass on which the ball can be placed to be hit. Also, golf training aids/simulators are known which include means for detecting the speed and direction of the ball after impact to provide an indication of the quality of the golf shot.